The Halliwell Bond
by bea0001
Summary: Melinda Halliwell is really close to her cousin Chris. When he dates her best friend, Melinda is worried that they will forget about her. Can she fix the problem without hurting anyone and at the same time save herself from demons that are targeting her?
1. Chapter 1

"Chris, come on! It won't kill you! One date is all I'm asking." Melinda Halliwell pleaded. The boy glared at his younger cousin and continued picking dirty clothes up off the floor of the room he shared with his older brother Wyatt. "No Mel! I absolutely refuse to date one of your friends!"

"Emily's not just one of my friends, she's my best friend! And why not?" Melinda asked stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. Chris sighed and threw a shirt into the pile he had collected to be washed, "Because I don't want to date a giggling little girl who has been crushing on me since the first grade!"

Melinda snorted, "Ok, firstly, she's not a little girl; we're only two years younger than you. 17 is not an age that involves giggling. And secondly you're giving yourself way too much credit here. She's only liked you for maybe a year!" She paused and then as an after thought said, "Actually, I do have a third point."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Ok, lets hear it!"

"Since when have you ever picked your dirty clothes up? Usually you just throw them on the floor!"

Chris grinned at her, forgetting his annoyance. "Yeah well that only works for so long. I've run out of clean clothes to wear!" Melinda grinned back at him and then took his free hand, "Come on Chris she really likes you. Just one date. Please. For me." He looked at her for a few seconds and then groaned, "Fine I'll do it. One date!" Melinda squealed excitedly, "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it! You're the best!" She threw her arms around him, "I'm gonna go call her!" She flew out of the room and on the way she passed her Aunt Piper. "Hey Aunt Piper!" Melinda said as she ran down the stairs. "Hi!" Piper called after her. She stuck her head into Chris' room. "What's got her so excited?"

"Oh, nothing," Chris sighed. "She just roped me into doing something else for her, that's all." Piper grinned and pinched his cheek, "Aww you're such a good widdle cousin!" Chris slapped her hand away playfully. "Hey Mom, you know you're the greatest right?" Piper stepped back and leant against the door frame, raising one eyebrow, "Ok, what do you want?"

"Nothing!" Chris said brightly, "Just know I love you! And by the way, there's some dirty washing there!"

"Great!" Piper replied just as brightly, "The washing machine is in the laundry. I'm sure you can find it!" She turned and left the room. Chris groaned again and flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with his pillow.

"So Wyatt," Melinda said as she hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple. "Are you free tonight or do you have plans?" Wyatt pinched the apple out of her hand and took a huge bite, then place it back in her hand. "I happen to have a date. What self respecting teenager could possibly not have plans on a Saturday night? How sad!" he teased her and then he orbed out of the room. "Yeah well… technically you're not a teenager, you're twenty!" she yelled after him. It was a lame response, she knew, but she didn't have much time to think of anything else. She glared at her apple for a moment and then took a bite. Sighing she turned to her youngest cousin, Penelope, Ellie for short. Together Chris, Melinda and Ellie formed the next generation of the Power of Three. Wyatt was different, stronger. He was the twice blessed child, heir to Excalibur. "Hey El… do you want…" The ten year old cut her off, "Sorry Prue but even I have plans tonight." Ellie had always called Melinda by her middle name, Prudence because she couldn't say Melinda when she was younger. It had stuck with her as she got older. "What!" Melinda yelped, jumping down from the counter. "You're 10, what plans could you possibly have?"

"Mom's taking me Rhea, Madison and Lizzie to the movies." Ellie said excitedly. Paige chose that moment to enter the room. She handed Ellie her coat, "You're welcome to join us Mel."

"Thanks but no thanks Aunt Paige. Last time I took Ellie and her friends to a movie Maddy hung off me the whole time! I don't think I could stand that again! No offence." She added quickly to Ellie. Ellie just shrugged at her, "I don't care. Liz and I don't really like her anyway. We just hang out with her coz Rhea's her twin sister and feels bad if she leaves her out."

"Hang on, I think it was actually Rhea that was hanging off me. I can't tell the difference between those two girls!"

Ellie looked offended this time, "Hey Rhea's really cool! Leave her alone!"

"Never mind I'm actually pretty sure it was Maddy now that I think about it." Melinda said quickly. "Oh, ok." Ellie said, buying it and walking towards the front door. Melinda raised her eyebrows at her Aunt Paige and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll give it a miss."

"Ok, we'll see you when we get back. Bye Phoebe," she called back over her shoulder. Phoebe was standing at the sink finishing the last of the dinner dishes. Melinda gave a sigh as her Mom dried her hands. "Why are you so desperate to make plans tonight? Come to think of it why don't you have plans?" she asked her daughter.

"Well usually I'd do something with Chris or Emily but they decided to go out tonight for their 'big date.'" Melinda said with a hint of sarcasm. She positioned the apple on the end of her finger and stared at it, using her power of telekinesis to spin it around faster and faster. She concentrated hard, not taking her eyes off of it. "Are you jealous?" Phoebe asked innocently. The apple flew off Melinda's finger and hit the wall, splattering everywhere. The girl winced at the mess she would have to clean up. She turned back to her mother, "Eww Mom, Chris is my cousin. Actually he's like a brother to me!" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean like that. I meant of their companionship with each other. You wanted so much for them to get together but now I think you're afraid that they might spend too much time with each other and not enough time with you." Melinda hesitated but then scoffed at the idea, pretending the thought had never crossed her mind. "Chris said it was just one date. It doesn't even matter to me anyway." She lied.

Phoebe just nodded, "Mhm ok, whatever you say." Melinda pulled a face at her. "Don't forget to clean up your mess. It's your fault that happened, you used magic for personal gain." This time it was Melinda who rolled her eyes. Sometimes Phoebe thought that her daughter was a little too much like her. "I spun an apple on my finger. What could I possibly gain from that?"

"You'll learn!" Phoebe said with the air of someone all knowing. Melinda raised her eyebrows, "Yeah?" she turned to the mess. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." The mushed apple instantly disappeared and left the wall looking sparkling clean. She flashed a grin at her mom, "All better!" she turned and waltzed out of the room. "You'll learn!" Phoebe called after her. She shook her head, "She'll learn." She repeated quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda yawned tiredly as she flipped between channels. There was nothing on TV and she really wanted to go to bed but there was no way she was going until Chris came home. Where was he anyway? He hadn't even wanted to go on the stupid date and yet he was still out with Emily and it was nearly midnight! When she heard a sound at the door she quickly switched the TV off and snatched up a book Paige had been reading earlier. She didn't want it to look as if she had been sitting around waiting for him to come home.

Chris pulled off his coat and came into the living room. "Hey Mel why are you still up? You usually don't make it past the 10.30 mark!" he teased her.

"Oh it was just such a good book. I got caught up in it." She lied. She hesitated for a moment but then snapped the book shut and stood up. "How was your date?" she asked, following him into the kitchen. Chris opened the fridge and Melinda screwed up her nose in disgust as he took a swig from the milk bottle. He turned to face her, his green eyes shining, "It was awesome!" Melinda couldn't believe her ears.

"Hold on, I thought you didn't like immature little girls," she said sarcastically as they walked back to the living room. "You're not gonna go out with her again are you?" she demanded to know. Chris switched the TV on and flopped onto the couch. He picked up a cushion and tossed it at his cousin. "What's your problem? I thought you wanted me to go out with her. And yeah, I just might do it again!" Melinda caught the cushion and stared at her cousin thoughtfully as he turned his attention back to the TV.

He had a good question. Why was it bothering her so much? She shook her head to try and clear it and then turned to go to bed. She was greeted by the ugly face of a demon as he waved his arm and she flew across the room. She hit the wall with a thud, her back shattering the glass photo frame that had been hanging on the wall. Chris immediately jumped to his feet and sent a wave of telekinesis back at the demon. The demon fell back into the stairs. Chris rushed over and helped Melinda to her feet. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. I'm totally fine."

The demon stood up and an energy ball formed in his hand. He threw it in Melinda's direction and she levitated into the air, flipping herself over to avoid it. Chris orbed out and reappeared to the right of the demon. Melinda whirled around and grabbed the fire poker, tossing it to Chris. He caught it with one hand and orbed out again. The demon didn't even try to look for Chris. Instead, he threw another energy ball at Melinda. She barely avoided this one as she dived to the side. Chris appeared behind the demon. He gave a whistle and the demon turned around just in time to see Chris thrust the fire poker into his chest. The witch/whitelighter twisted it around and the demon screamed in agony as he burst into flames.

Chris grinned at his cousin, twirling the fire poker around in his hand. "Hmm, I like it. I think this will be my weapon of choice from now on!" Melinda just managed to give him a weak smile before she hit the floor, unconscious. "Melinda!" Chris yelled, as his mother and aunts came rushing down the stairs, finally having heard the commotion. Melinda had a shard of glass sticking out of her back. "Leo!" Phoebe called, meeting Chris at her daughter's side. Leo orbed in and didn't even ask what happened. He knelt beside his niece and pulled the glass out. She didn't even move. "Is she going to be ok Leo?" Phoebe asked worriedly, taking Melinda's hand. Leo held his own hands over the wound and a golden glow erupted from them. Slowly the wound disappeared and Melinda began to stir. "She'll be fine," he replied with a smile.

"Wish we could say the same for Grams' picture," Paige said jokingly, holding up the photo which had once occupied the smashed frame. "Ooh Grams is gonna be pissed!" Piper said giving Melinda a grin. Melinda didn't reply, she just leant back against Phoebe and closed her eyes. She was scared. That demon had come very close to killing her and it didn't seem like he was interested in Chris at all. He was targeting her; and that thought alone was enough to scare her to death.

Review please guys! They help me write the story. If anyone has any questions or suggestions feel free to let me know!

Melissa


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda rubbed the back of her neck as she headed downstairs the next morning. She was feeling a little stiff from the excitement of last night and it didn't help that she hadn't sleep very much. In the kitchen her Aunt Piper was cooking breakfast while Wyatt and Paige flipped through the Book of Shadows. Melinda slumped down into a seat, "Where's Mom?" Ellie stuck her finger into the bowl of pancake batter Piper had made and licked it. "Aunty Phoebe is scying for demonic activity in the attic."

"Scrying," Melinda automatically corrected her cousin without looking up. Piper went to stand beside her niece, "Are you ok Mel? You don't look so good." She gently put a finger on the dark circles under Melinda's eyes.

"I'm fine." Melinda said with a sigh. "Only I didn't get much sleep last night. That demon was targeting me. He didn't even glance at Chris. That's the third demon to go for me in two weeks. Have any of you guys been attacked?" Paige looked up at Piper with a frown. Melinda was right, none of them had been attacked for ages. Melinda sighed again, "I guess not."

Piper sat down beside Melinda and Ellie took the opportunity to sneak more of the pancake batter. "Listen, why don't you let us concentrate on finding out why this is happening? Phoebe's looking for any more possible threats as we speak and Wyatt and Paige will find out more about the demon that attacked last night. Why don't you find Chris and see if he'll take you to a movie or something?"

"Chris is busy Mom." Wyatt said, not looking up from the Book.

"Doing what?" Melinda asked curiously. "It's 7.30 in the morning!"

Wyatt shrugged at his cousin. "He said something about a breakfast date." Melinda jumped to her feet, forgetting her tiredness. "No way!" she said to herself. "He can't possibly…. No… it's not possible… he didn't even wanna…" she left the room muttering to herself and Piper and Paige both looked to Wyatt. He caught their gaze and threw his hands up, "Don't look at me! I don't know a thing!"

Melinda slammed the phone down in frustration. Emily wasn't home, her mother said she was out with Chris. Again Melinda briefly found herself wondering why it bothered her so much but she put it down to the fact that she was irritated that Chris didn't seem to care she had nearly been killed last night. Instead of helping her family solve the problem he was out with her best friend!

Melinda moped around the manor for half an hour until Chris came home, not able to keep the smile of his face. He gave her a huge hug the minute he saw her, "Hi Melly!" She stared at him as he made his way into the living room where everyone else had gathered except for Phoebe. Melinda assumed she was still up in the attic scrying. Wyatt smirked when he saw his brother, "Ooh someone had a good morning!" Chris gave him a playful whack as he walked by to sit in the chair. Melinda sat down beside Wyatt, 'accidentally' stomping on his foot as she did so. "Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his foot.

"Oops sorry Wy," she said, not really meaning it.

Leo looked at her, "How are you feeling this morning Mel?"

"Fine," she replied, forcing a smile. Leo had always been good to her. Melinda had never met her own father, she had just seen the pictures. Melinda's father had been a demon who used the human name of Cole Turner. He had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones years ago. She missed him of course but Leo made up for her lack of father in several ways although he could never replace him.

Suddenly Phoebe came rushing down the stairs, a scared look on her face. "I found some unnatural activity!" she said breathlessly. Melinda looked at her anxiously, waiting to hear which demon would be coming after her next. "I did a revealing spell on the demonic activity." Phoebe hesitated, glancing at her daughter sadly. "It's Cole. He's back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda felt as if all the air had been crushed from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. It wasn't possible was it? _Her_ father, the famous Cole Turner, back from the dead? For the moment Melinda forgot all her problems with Chris and Emily. Her disbelief quickly turned to excitement. "Where is he? Can I see him?" Phoebe stared at her in shock. "No you cannot see him! Are you crazy? He's a demon!"

Melinda glared back at her. "He's also my Dad. My Dad!" she exclaimed, looking to Chris with shining eyes. "Can you believe it? I actually have a Dad!" Chris didn't like the fact that Cole was back one little bit but he couldn't help but soften at the look in his cousin's eyes. "That's great Mel," he said quietly. Phoebe turned her glare to her nephew. He shrugged helplessly at her. "Come on Mom, I've just gotta meet him!" Melinda begged. Phoebe shook her head. "No way! We're going to get the vanquishing potion and vanquish him before he can hurt us again. I'm sorry Mel but I'm putting my foot down!"

Melinda got to her feet and folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, but I don't have to like it!" she turned and headed for the stairs. Phoebe just sat and stared at the ground dejectedly. She didn't like to hurt her daughter like this but Cole was dangerous. Chris cleared his throat a little. "Uh, Aunt Phoebe? You do realise she's probably gone to the attic to scry for him?" Phoebe immediately jumped to her feet and headed for the stairs, Piper, Paige, Leo and Chris following her.

"This explains why all the demons are targeting Melinda," Leo said quietly to Piper. She looked at him quizzically. "Either Cole is sending them after her – which I highly doubt as Cole loved Phoebe too much to ever want to hurt her or their daughter – or other demons know Cole is alive and are trying to get Melinda to get to him." Piper nodded, "The second one definitely makes the most sense." They were following Phoebe to the attic. Piper's sister was on the warpath, she was definitely not happy. Piper's thoughts were cut off by a yell from the attic. The Charmed One's and Chris and Leo broke into a run. They entered the attic to find Melinda fighting off a pack of demons. She threw up her hand and used her telekinesis to throw a demon into the wall. Then she levitated and flipped out of reach of a second demon. Grabbing a demon by the arm, she flipped him over her head and crashing into another demon. Using an athame she threw it at the two of them and it pierced through them both, vanquishing them. Three demons grabbed Melinda from behind. She yelled out, kicking with all her might and Piper finally reacted and exploded one of the demons holding her. The rest of the demons shimmered out, not wanting to pick a fight with the Charmed Ones. Taking Melinda with them the demons left.

Sorry it's a pretty short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Keep the reviews coming! Melissa


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda struggled against the ropes that tied her to a chair but it was no good, they were too tight. Next she tried to stand up with the chair still attached but the chair was too heavy. With a groan she gave up and went back to pulling her wrists out of the rope. The skin was being rubbed off of them and it hurt like hell, but she wasn't giving up.

Two of the demons that had captured her shimmered into the room. She glared at them angrily, "Let me go!" The shorter of the two laughed at her.

"Let her go?" he cackled. "Did you hear that Declan? Let her go! We better get right on that hey?" The other demon ignored him and walked over to the young girl, examining her bonds. "I see you've been trying to make an escape. Give it up, those bonds are too tight."

Melinda spat at him, "Get away from me!" Declan wiped the spit off of his face and put his face down near Melinda's arm. Breathing on it, he released a spray of acid. Melinda screamed as it burnt her arm. "Now that's spit," the demon told her darkly. "Watch it or next time I might do it to your face! Ralin." He said, turning to the other demon. "Summon some of the others to help you guard her. She's a feisty one. I shall inform Balthazar of our plans. If he cares about the brat at all he'll give himself up!"

"Well if that's what you're after then you're screwed! My father doesn't give a damn about me. I've never even met him!" Declan put his hands on either side of her chair and leaned up close to her face. Melinda tensed, waiting for the spray of acid she expected to hit her face. Instead, the demon whispered to her, "Well you're wrong about one thing. He does give a damn about you. That traitor has been roaming around vanquishing clans of demons that have attacked you. With bottles of potion no less. How embarrassing. The weak, pathetic Balthazar doesn't even have powers anymore!" he taunted. Melinda aimed a kick in his direction, but Declan dodged easily. "Well even if my Dad doesn't succeed in killing you, the Charmed Ones will!" Declan laughed and turned to the other demons Ralin had summoned. "Watch her. I shall return!" He shimmered out of the room, leaving Melinda to glare angrily at the rest of the demons.

"Leo. See if you can sense her." Piper told her husband as Paige grabbed a crystal, map and hair ribbon of Melinda's to scry with. Phoebe was pacing around the attic frantically, "They got her, the demons took my baby. What are we going to do?" Piper caught her and put her arms around her comfortingly. "We'll get her back Pheebs. Don't worry."

"I can't sense her." Leo told them. "She must be in the underworld."

Paige looked up from her scrying to talk to Chris, "Chris, could you do me a favour and orb Ellie to magic school? Stay with her, she's too young to be involved in this and if she's left alone she'll just orb back here."

Chris shook his head stubbornly, "No way, I'm staying here to help find Melinda." Paige opened her mouth to protest but Leo interrupted, "Paige he won't do it. He's too much like Piper. Stubborn." Piper glared at him and Leo just shrugged. Paige sighed, "Fine then. Chris, go down and ask Wyatt to look after Ellie and then you can come back and help." Chris nodded and headed down the stairs. He would also have to call Emily and cancel their plans for the evening.

Cole stared at the wall in his rented apartment with a sigh. He was bored. He could always go and vanquish more demons, but he hadn't heard of any attacking his daughter recently and there was no point in risking his life when he didn't have to. He couldn't go and visit Melinda either; Phoebe would almost certainly vanquish him again. She had been the one to bring him back, although she didn't realise it. A demon had sent her a wish crystal, intending it to cause her harm, as wish crystals usually did. The crystals were designed to fulfill its holder's deepest desire. People's desires were often not good for them and lead to their death many times. Phoebe's was obviously to have Cole back. Only not his demon half, Cole assumed, since he had come back as a mortal. A slight hindrance as it made it hard for him to protect Melinda.

Just as Cole was thinking about making some more potions a demon shimmered into his apartment. Cole stood up excitedly, so the fun was coming to him! He grabbed a couple of potions off the nearby table and prepared to throw one. "Uh, uh, uh!" the demon said, waving a finger at him. "That's not a good idea. Unless of course, you want your daughter to die." Cole's hand froze in the air. His daughter?

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"I have a deal to make with you."

"I don't deal with demons, I just vanquish them." Cole told him, raising his hand again. "This deal you will want to make, I'm positive!" Cole sighed and sat back into the chair, tossing a potion up and down with the air of someone who wasn't afraid. "Fine let's hear it." He said in a bored tone. The demon grinned, "Your life in exchange for your daughter's." Cole leapt to his feet again.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll do more than kill you!"

"Highly doubtful." The demon said smugly, "Seeing as how you're just a mortal now. The deal is this. You will meet us in Golden Gate Park at six o clock this evening. You will be alone and unarmed, that includes potions. We will be there, with your daughter and will make the exchange. We'll kill you and the rest of us will continue living, including your daughter."

"How do I know you actually have her?" Cole asked, squeezing his fists together in an attempt to keep from strangling the demon.

"You don't. We'll see you at six." He shimmered out and Cole turned and punched the wall. There was only one thing to do. He would have to talk to the Charmed Ones and confirm that Melinda was indeed missing.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the manor. Piper glanced at her sisters quizzically but they shook their heads. None of them were expecting any company. "I'll get it." Leo said, making his way down the stairs. A few minutes later, they heard a crash from downstairs. Piper grabbed onto Paige, "Chris stay here with Phoebe!" Paige orbed them downstairs.

"Leo!" Piper cried out. Whatever they had been expecting to see, it wasn't this. Leo was standing above Cole, who was lying in what seemed to be the remains of their table. Cole got to his feet and took a swing at Leo. Piper raised her hands and froze the scene. "What the hell?" Paige said. Piper sighed and unfroze Leo.

"Leo what's going on?" she demanded. Leo glared at Cole's frozen body and stepped to the side to avoid the punch. "I answered the door and found him!"

"Did he attack you?" Paige asked.

Leo shook his head, "No. But I wasn't gonna stand by and watch him hurt Phoebe or Melinda!"

Piper sighed and raised a warning finger to Leo, "Behave." Then with a flick of her wrists, she unfroze the former demon. He stumbled forward and then turned to face the sisters. "Paige. Piper." He said, a tad guiltily.

"Cole." They replied. "What are you doing here?" Paige demanded. Cole glared at Leo, "I came here to tell you that a demon says he has Melinda. But _he_ attacked me!" Leo glared straight back, "I'd do it again too."

"Yeah?" Cole asked, getting into Leo's face.

"Ok that's enough!" Piper interrupted. "Leo, go upstairs and help Phoebe and Chris." Leo looked like he was going to protest but Piper shot him a look. With one final glare at Cole, Leo headed for the stairs. Piper turned back to Cole. "How do you even know about Melinda? How are you even alive?"

Cole sighed. "I don't have much time to explain. Basically, Phoebe made a wish and it brought me back. And when I was dead, I watched over Phoebe and that's how I found out about Melinda. I've been watching over her too, and now that I'm back I've been vanquishing any demons that try to hurt her. What did you guys do anyway? There has been a hell of a lot of demons after her!"

Paige gave him a look of her own. "_We_ didn't do anything. We think it's your fault. We think that perhaps the demons are attacking Melinda to get to you." She was expecting Cole to get mad and defensive, but instead he just nodded. "That ties in with what the demon that visited me said."

"So you still associate with demons? Once a demon always a demon I guess." Paige said. "As a matter of fact, I'm purely mortal now. It's the only side of me Phoebe wished for. I've been vanquishing demons with potions." He shot back.

"Ok, that's enough you guys." Piper cut in. "Cole, I believe you when you say you've been protecting Melinda. And I even believe you're no longer a demon, or you would have been throwing energy balls instead of punches back there. All I wanna know is, can you help us?"

"Yes," Cole said, taking his eyes off Paige. "Like I said, the demon contacted me and told me his demands. He also gave me a place and a time to meet him. I only came here to find out whether or not Melinda was truly missing." Quickly, he told Paige and Piper everything the demon had said. "Ok, we need to talk to Phoebe." Piper said wearily. For once in his life, Cole looked scared. "I don't know Piper…won't she be mad if she finds out I'm back?"

"She already knows your back." Paige told him. "And yes, she will be mad. Especially since you're the reason her daughter was taken."

"_Our_ daughter!" Cole growled.

"Whatever." Paige replied, heading for the attic. Cole and Piper followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I forgot to add one of these to all the rest of the chapters so this stands for all of those as well! I do not own Charmed, I am merely borrowing characters to make up a story of my own. I do however, own Melinda. She's my character! But feel free to borrow her too… Just not my story! Well, anyway, I'll get back to it now…

Paige and Piper were prepared for a reaction from Phoebe when they entered the attic. What they weren't prepared for was her acceptance. When she saw Cole enter the room with her sisters, she merely said, "Are you here to help Melinda?" When he nodded she said, "Ok," and turned back to the book of shadows. Cole shot a surprised glance at Piper and Paige but then proceeded to fill Phoebe in on everything he knew. Then, together, the former couple began to devise a plan. A plan to save their only daughter.

Piper and Paige knelt down behind a bush in the park where the demon had arranged the swap. "Ugh," Paige said, disgusted. "They could have warned me I'd be kneeling in mud, I would have changed my skirt and leggings!" Piper giggled but then quickly shushed her sister. They had refused to let Chris come on the mission. The more people that came, the more likely they were to be spotted. "Piper?" Paige whispered. "Do you think it was smart to pair Cole and Phoebe together for this?"

Piper shrugged, "It was there decision." Together they watched as Cole strolled out from behind another bush. Instantly the demon appeared before him. Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my daughter?" Cole demanded.

Declan sniggered, "When I feel sure I have you, you'll get her back. I want to make sure you haven't arranged any little surprises." Quickly, Declan threw his hand out and a blue energy ball sizzled towards Cole. He dived out of the way, barely escaping. Cole rolled over and sprung to his feet again, ready for a fight. It was obvious this demon wasn't going to give Melinda back. Suddenly Phoebe appeared by Cole's side and flashed a pointed look at the bush where her sisters were hiding. "Where is our daughter?" she demanded. Cole felt a quick flash of pride as he realised Phoebe had said _our_.

The demon smirked, "I should have known you'd enlist help from the brat's darling Mommy! I guess that means the other Charmed Ones are here somewhere too. But just so you know, kill me and you'll never find your daughter!" Paige held out her hand and whispered, "Crystals!" Five crystals appeared in blue orbs and surrounded the demon. A cage sprung up around him, preventing him from escaping. Piper and Paige came out from hiding. "I knew you stupid witches would be here!" Declan spat. Piper threw a tiny pallet at the cage and instantly the demon received a shock. He screamed in pain. "Be nice." Piper said lightly. He glared at her, while breathing heavily, but didn't say anything more.

"Where's Melinda?" Phoebe asked him. Again there was silence. Piper shocked him again, but this time she threw two pallets at him. The pain was unbearable. "Alright!" he screamed. "I'll tell you!" Piper stopped the shock. The demon fell silent and Piper raised her hand again. Quickly, Declan blurted out the location.

Phoebe turned to her sisters. "Ok, Paige and Piper you both need to stay here because if any demons come looking for this guy, Piper you have the fire power and Paige, you have the means to escape." They looked like they were going to protest but Phoebe held up a hand. "She's our daughter, we'll protect her. Paige, orb us down to the underworld and Melinda can shimmer us back out after we rescue her." Reluctantly Paige held out a hand towards Phoebe and Cole, "Declan's Lair!" she cried. Phoebe and Cole vanished in blue orbs.

Melinda sighed, she was never going to get out of here. She couldn't shimmer; she figured the demons had put a spell to prevent shimmering out of the cave. Still she struggled against her bonds. She'd never meet her father if she didn't get out of here and she would never see her mother again. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. No! She was a Halliwell _and_ a Turner. She would be strong. Her arm was stinging badly where the demon had sprayed her with the acid but she couldn't think about that right now.

As she tried to think of a way to escape, blue orbs appeared in the room. She couldn't believe her eyes! Her Mom and Dad were here to save her: together! They crouched into battle stances the second they entered the room. Cole pulled a couple of potions out of his pocket and hurled them at a group of demons. With a scream they exploded. Phoebe pulled a knife out of her belt and performed a perfect spin kick on a demon, before stabbing his chest with the knife. He also exploded. Melinda watched in awe as her parents worked their way through the demons, neither using a power. Melinda was a good fighter, but not _that_ good. She wished she could fight like that!

Finally the last demon was vanquished, and her parents stood for a second to catch their breath. Phoebe was the first to recover and she quickly ran to her daughter and freed her from her bonds. "Mom!" Melinda cried, throwing her good arm around her.

"Hey baby, you're ok now!" Phoebe soothed. Melinda released her and held on to her bad arm gingerly as she looked at her Dad. Slowly she walked towards him. "Hi Melinda," Cole said quietly. "Hi Dad," she replied, and then suddenly burst out laughing. Cole looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry!" Melinda gasped, "But I never ever called someone that before. It sounds so strange!" Cole started to laugh too and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, ignoring the pain in her arm.

As they pulled back, Cole saw a movement from the corner of his eye. "No!" he yelled, jumping in front of Melinda. An energy ball hit him and he flew back into the wall. He slid down and didn't move. With a growl Melinda turned to the demon and waved her hand. The knife flew from Phoebe's hand, into the demon's chest. Melinda gave another wave and the knife twisted around. The demon screamed in agonizing pain. Then he exploded. Melinda and Phoebe ran to Cole's side. He wasn't moving. "Daddy don't do this. Come on!" Melinda cried. Phoebe swallowed back a sob too. He had saved Melinda's life and sacrificed his own to do it! "Melinda, help me drag him out of this cave." She told her stricken daughter. "Then you can shimmer us home."

Together they dragged his motionless body out of the cave and Melinda shimmered them to where she could feel her aunts waiting. They appeared in the park and as they landed, Cole's breathing stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I make any money from writing this story. I do own Melinda though, but feel free to borrow her!

Paige and Piper turned towards the group with a smile. "Oh thank god you guys are ok!" Paige cried. It was then that they noticed Cole.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. The whitelighter appeared in blue orbs. He hesitated as he looked at Cole, "I'm not supposed to heal demons…"

Melinda pleaded with him desperately, "Oh please Uncle Leo! You have to heal him! He's my Dad, you can't let him die! He's not breathing! Uncle Leo please!" Leo gave in to his niece's begging and knelt beside the injured Cole. When he had placed his hands over the wound, a golden glow appeared from his hands. It flew down into the lifeless body. "What's taking so long?" Melinda asked impatiently. Phoebe put her arm around her, "Sweetie it may be too late."

Melinda pushed her mother away, "No, it's not! He's gonna be ok, I know he is! He was just really close to death. Keep healing him Uncle Leo!" Even as she said the words, the golden glow died away. "Mel, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." Leo said sadly and truthfully. Melinda shook her head, "No. There has to be something else you can do." She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed. "He can't be gone, he can't! He jumped in front of that energy ball to save me! It's all my fault!"

"No sweetie it's not." Piper said, trying to comfort the poor girl. Melinda raised her head to answer but stopped as she stared in shock at something behind the Charmed Ones. They looked around and to their amazement saw Cole, or his spirit anyway. "Daddy?" Melinda asked, getting to her feet slowly. "Crap!" Cole said. "Why is it I can never seem to stay alive?" Melinda smiled through her tears.

"No!" Paige said, "It isn't gonna end like this! I had to live without my father and I won't put Melinda through that too!" Paige grabbed Leo's hand and held her own over Cole's body. The golden glow appeared again, only stronger this time. Paige was channeling Leo's healing powers with her own; the power was twice as strong. As Melinda watched, her father's spirit slowly sank back into his body. The healing stopped and Cole just lay there.

Then, he suddenly sucked in a deep breath and sat up. "Melinda!" he said breathlessly. "I'm here Daddy." Melinda threw her arms around him, and to her surprise, Phoebe did the same.

A few hours later, Paige stopped outside Melinda's room, on her way to bed. She knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Hey," she said. Melinda smiled at her. "Hey," she replied. "Thank you for what you did today Aunt Paige." Melinda said gratefully. Paige waved a hand, implying there was no need for thanks. She sat down on the bed next to her niece. "Honey you don't have to thank me, I…"

"Yes I do." Melinda interrupted. "Look Aunt Paige, I know you and Dad have never really gotten along, and that just makes what you did mean so much more to me. I'll never be able to thank you enough for it." Paige smiled and put her arms around the young girl. "The fact that you're ok is plenty enough thanks, so don't worry." She kissed Melinda's cheek and then blew a raspberry on it. Melinda immediately squealed and pushed her away with a laugh, "Aunt Paige!" she protested. Paige grinned and stood up, slapping Melinda's knee. "Well I'm off to bed. You better get some sleep too." Melinda nodded, "I will."

"Ok, goodnight Mel,"

"Night Aunt Paige!"

It was several weeks later that a fiery tempered Melinda stood facing her equally annoyed cousin with her hands on her hips. "Again?" she cried. "You're going out with her again?"

"Yeah!" Chris yelled back, "What of it?"

"You just saw her last night, and the night before that, and, oh wait, what do you know, the night before that too!" she answered sarcastically.

"So what? She's my _girlfriend_! It's what we do, we go out! What's the matter, are you jealous?" he taunted her. He hadn't really meant it as he didn't think she was jealous. But he had guessed correctly. Melinda _was_ jealous. Her two closest friends in the world were spending all their time together. Neither of them had time for her anymore and she was absolutely sick of it. And to think she had felt guilty because she was spending so much time with her Dad! Emily and Chris probably hadn't even noticed!

Chris didn't give Melinda any time to reply. "I'm sick of this Melinda! You're the one who convinced me to go out with Emily, and I really like her! And now that I'm doing what you wanted me to do, you suddenly don't want me to do it anymore! Well that's just too bad because I _won't_ break up with her! You will just have to get used to it and stop whining because poor pathetic little Melinda doesn't have anyone to play with on a Saturday night!"

His words hurt Melinda deeply and before she could stop herself she yelled out, "I hate you! I hate you Christopher Halliwell!" she turned and stormed up the stairs. Phoebe and Piper ran in from the kitchen. Phoebe had her hand on her chest and was bent over in pain. Chris rushed to her side, "Aunt Phoebe, what is it?"

Piper shook her head, "She'll be ok Chris. She's an empath remember? Feelings around here are getting a little too strong for her." Phoebe took a deep breath and stood up. The pain subsiding a bit as Chris calmed down.

"Can you feel Melinda's hate for me Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked her sadly. He hadn't meant to say what he said. He was just so mad at his cousin. Phoebe shook her head. "It's not hate Chris. She doesn't really hate you. She's just hurt. I can feel her sadness… and loneliness. She's lonely Chris."

"Well it's not my fault!" Chris said, getting into a huff again. Phoebe bent over slightly again. "Chris, please!"

Chris took a breath and struggled to control his emotions. Piper looked at her younger son. "Honey, it is partly your fault. And no one is blaming you completely. Melinda is to blame as well. We're happy that you and Emily are having such a great time together, and Melinda would be too, if only she didn't feel like she was losing two people she loves more than anything."

"She's not losing us!" Chris protested.

"When was the last time you and Melinda did something together? Or Emily and Melinda did something together? You two are so wrapped up in each other that you're forgetting to include Melinda. I'm not saying the three of you always have to do everything together but you need to make room in your life for Melinda as well. Now Melinda is to blame too. She needs to try and understand a bit more but she's hot headed and has a very quick temper. She's like her Mom!" Piper added with a grin. "Hey!" Phoebe protested. "Don't pick on the hurting empath!"

"Sorry," Piper said, still grinning.

"Well that's not _my _fault! It's not my fault that she has a temper and is so freaking stubborn!" he turned around and stormed off. He resented the fact that it _did_ sound like he was getting the blame. He shouldn't be blamed, he had every right to have a girlfriend and if Melinda didn't like it then tough luck! She would just have to deal with her issues!

Keep the reviews coming please, they help me to write the story. Let me know if you want me to continue with the story or not. Melissa


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, just thought I'd ask if you want me to continue with the story. I haven't had a review for a while so I thought nobody must be reading it. I won't bother writing it if no one likes it anymore. Just drop a quick line and let me know! Thanks!

Melissa


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda slammed the door to her room behind her. She picked up the closest thing and hurled it against the wall. It was a silly trophy Melinda and Chris had won in a 3 legged race at a picnic. It split in to pieces as it hit the wall. Melinda took a deep breath to calm her nerves, getting mad wasn't going to help the situation. Sadly she picked up the broken trophy; it was a cheap, crappy little thing, but it meant a lot to her. After they had won it Chris had given it to her, and she meant to keep it forever. With a sigh she muttered her and Paige's favourite spell:

"_Let the object of objection,_

_Become but a dream,_

_As I cause the scene,_

_To be unseen."_

Lights twirled around the trophy and it magically fixed itself. Melinda gave a small smile and placed the trophy safely up on her dressing table. She would go and make up with Chris later; right now she had to get ready. She was meeting her Dad at his apartment to go out for dinner.

A while later there was a knock on the front door of the Manor. Paige waltzed over and pulled it open. "Hel…oh, its you," she said flatly, stepping back to hold the door open. "Hello to you too Paige," Cole said with a grin. He entered the house and took a quick glance at the living room, it was empty. Turning back to Paige he said, "I was just wondering if Melinda was here?"

Paige frowned, "I thought you guys were going out for dinner?"

"We were. We are. It's just, I though she was going to meet me at my apartment but she didn't show up so I thought maybe I'd gotten it wrong and she was waiting here for me."

"How did you even get here?" Paige asked.

"Taxi." Cole replied. "Tell me something Paige, have taxi's always been that expensive?" "Are you telling me you've never used one before?" Paige asked incredulously.

Cole shrugged, "Hey, I used to shimmer all over town and for a while I even had a company car which was really cool!" Paige rolled her eyes at him and headed over to the stairs. "Melinda! Cole's here!" she shouted up them. Piper came in from the kitchen, twisting her pinkie finger around in her ear. "Jeez Paige, are you _trying_ to make us all deaf?"

"Sorry Piper, just trying to get Mel down here. That's strange." She told Cole, puzzled as to why Melinda wasn't coming down. "She should be here; she was so excited about dinner. Don't know why." She couldn't resist adding.

"Paige!" Piper warned her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"She had a fight with Chris earlier." Piper told Cole, starting up the stairs to check her niece's room. "Maybe she just got really upset and forgot all about dinner?"

Once they had reached Melinda's room, they realised that there was more to it than that. Her room was completely trashed. It looked like quite a fight had taken place in there. "Oh my god!" Piper breathed, staring around the room.

"What is it Mom?" Chris asked, coming to stand with her in the doorway. "Oh no." Chris turned and ran up the stairs toward the attic. "This is all my fault!" he muttered.

"Chris wait!" Piper called. He didn't even respond, he continued to flee up the stairs. "Paige!" Piper said quickly.

Paige grinned and held out her hand, "Chris!"

Chris appeared before them in blue orbs. "Aunt Paige!" he complained.

"Sorry, mother's orders!" she said guiltily.

Chris turned impatiently to face his mother. "I haven't got time for this. I have to save her! And besides, I can just do this!" He orbed out, presumably up to the attic.

"But we don't even know what to look for yet!" Piper called after him. Sighing exasperatedly, she turned to face Cole. "Don't pan…" she trailed off as she realised Cole was gone. Paige pointed towards the attic, "I believe he's up there somewhere." Piper rolled her eyes and stomped angrily to the attic. Didn't anyone listen anymore?


End file.
